


Немного правды

by Yozhik



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Немного правды

Взгляд в зеркало перед выходом из дома - только необходимость. Выбрать то лицо, которое она сможет видеть. Хороший работник. Красивая женщина. Добрая душа. Маски куда убедительнее, чем она-настоящая. Но Сайто меняет лица не для зрителя. Для себя, иначе она не может.  
Сегодня она – заботливая мать.  
На миг маска почти срастается с лицом, по-настоящему, когда её якобы дочь неуверенно делает шаг, тянет руки к той, кого считает матерью. И Сайто шагает ей навстречу, примеряя искреннюю улыбку, ещё не зная, что через несколько секунд будет истекать кровью у зеркальной стены. Девчонка решит вопрос самым простым способом – чем срывать маску, она предпочтёт убить притворщицу.


End file.
